Three
by n0chance
Summary: Rachel hears that Puck wants to start offerring his "Pool Cleaning" services to male clients, so she pays him to help her give Finn a bj. Twist is, Finn also hires Puck to teach him how to go down on Rachel. Written for a prompt in glee kink meme.


**Written for a prompt in the glee_kink_meme.  
_Rachel wants to be able to give Finn an awesome blowjob but her attempts so far have been unsuccessful, so she decides to enlist help. She's heard about Puck's "pool-cleaning" business and has heard that he's expanding to take on male clients so she offers to pay him to demonstrate. Which he's more than happy to do. Would like lots of details. Twist is, Finn's also paid him to go down on Rachel to demonstrate._**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Rachel... I don't think that's what– ... OW! OHMYGODRACHELSTOP!" Finn was yelling now at the girl kneeling in front of him. Rachel removed Finn from her mouth with a pop, and looked up at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She seriously couldn't figure out why she wasn't getting this. Rachel Berry does not do _anything_ badly. She excels at everything, and this should be no exception.

"I think... I think I'm going to go now." Finn said as he reached down for his pants to pull them up.

"Finn, I'm sorry! I'll get better, I promise." Rachel was seriously upset. Finn gave her a sympathetic smile, and kissed her on the lips, frowning at the thought of his dick being there just seconds earlier.

"It's really okay, Rachel. I know you'll get better." He said, and left. Rachel sat Indian-style on the plush carpet in her bed room. She huffed, thinking about all of the research she'd done. She looked at just about every google article on the subject, and even watched a few videos. She really wanted this for Finn, because honestly, the only way he was going to go down on her was if she gave him a blowjob. Finn beeped his car horn twice as he pulled away from her house. She changed into her pajamas and climbed under her covers. She would obviously need more help, but she was (and would never admit it) embarrassed to have to ask someone. That was another thing that was troubling her. Who would she ask? Rachel's mind raced. _"I could ask Santana. She's quite exceptional at the act from what I've heard. Or Brittany... but she might not be able to explain. But they're both horrible people and would probably use this against me in some way. I could ask Miss Pillsbury, but that might be a bit awkward, and I'm almost positive she's never had a penis anywhere near her. Maybe I could ask Kurt? Kurt probably knows a lot about penises, even though he's a virgin. However, he hates me so he probably wouldn't help. This is so frustrating." _Rachel continued to think about the subject until she finally fell asleep, much later than she intended.

The next day at school, Rachel was a little off. She'd overslept, and didn't get to do her morning exercise routine. She didn't have the normal pep in her step, rather a slow, groggy pace. She plopped in her seat before homeroom and just put her head down in her hands. Rachel tried her best to tune out the boys in the back of the classroom, but she couldn't help but overhear because they were way too loud.

"So how're the cougars treatin' you, Puckerman?" One boy whose voice she didn't recognize said.

"They're just fine, dude. Juuuuust fine." Rachel could tell without looking that Puck had a smug grin on his face. She rolled her eyes to herself. The guys laughed and she heard them high-fiving. "I'm thinking about expanding my market though..." She hears Puck add. She listens closer.

"What do you mean, like dudes? What are you a fag now, Puckerman?" She knows that voice. It's Karofsky. She rolls her eyes again at the slushy-throwing football player.

"That's exactly what I mean Karofsky." Puck spat back. "And it's totally not gay if I'm getting payed for it. Besides, I can do anything I want. I'm a stud." That was it. That was who Rachel needed to help her. _"He wouldn't say no because Finn's his best friend, and he'd want him to have a good time. Plus he'd be getting paid. On the other hand it might be extremely weird for him. Oh well, I'll ask and see what he thinks."_ Rachel wasn't as tired anymore, now she was excited. Her luck was changing. After the bell rang, she approached Puck at his locker.

"Noah, I have a proposition for you." Rachel said, all business.

"What do you want, Berry? For the thousandth time, I'm not singing a duet with you." He said as he shoved a book from his locker into his book bag.

"No, this has to do with your pool cleaning business." She said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue. "I need your help." She whispered, "With Finn." He smirked at her and shut his locker door.

"Really? I thought you were perfect at everything?"

"Don't mock me, Puckerman." She cleared her throat, and was back to business. "I am willing to pay you to help me..." She paused and leaned in closer so only he could hear her, "give Finn a blowjob." She shut her eyes, awaiting Puck's reaction.

"Okay sure." He said, like he was asked this kind of favor every day.

"Really? You'll do it?" Rachel was ecstatic.

"Yeah, fifty bucks and I'll help you." He said, and walked away.

Rachel put on her biggest smile and walked in the opposite direction.

Finn arrived to his second period study hall right before the bell rang. The teacher glared at him for almost being late. He sat down next to Puck, and he nodded at him.  
"Hey man, can I ask you something?" Finn said, turning to his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Puck said, shrugging.

"Uh... Me and Rachel are... Trying new things. Yeah. And I was wondering if um, you could uh... help me?" Finn struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to seem like a loser for asking his friend for help with _that_ kind of thing. Puck knew exactly what he meant, but he wanted to mess with him a little.

"What kind of new things? I don't know what you mean, dude." Puck said, cocking his head to the side. He just wanted to hear Finn say it. He wanted to hear angel Finn spitting dirty words.

"C'mon man... you know." Finn said, raising his eyebrows. Puck put on a confused face. "Help me... uh... eat her out." Finn was almost inaudible. Puck chuckled.

"Sure dude, I'll help you. Come over to my house tonight at seven."

"Uh... okay." Finn didn't question Puck, ever. He knew Puck had a plan and he was just going to go with it. He had some homework due next period, so he spent the rest of this one finishing it.

Puck didn't have anything to do, because homework was overrated and he was too much of a badass for it. He sent Rachel a text.

'_come ovr 2 my crib 2nite 6:45. bring the $.'_ He closed his phone before his teacher caught him, put his head down and went to sleep.

Rachel was so excited to finally be able to pleasure Finn. She didn't completely trust Puck, and she tried her best to ignore the terrible things that could happen. She walked up to his door and rang the bell. She was nervous, like right before she performs, only worse. Her hands were shaking a little. A few seconds later, Puck opened the door and smirked at her.

"Sup, Berry?"

"Hello Noah. I am very excited for our lesson." She smiled. He being relaxed was relaxing her a little. He opened the door wider so she could walk in. He turned around and began walking up the stairs and grinned to himself when he heard her following him. He sat on his bed, and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Okay. So what are you doing wrong?" His question took her by surprise.

"I... I don't know. He says I'm hurting him, but I don't understand how I could be, I'm following all of the instructions I've read." Puck chuckled.

"You read how-to guides on giving head?" He laughed a little harder. "That's too funny, Berry."  
"I'm glad you find it amusing. If you're just going to make fun of me, I can leave."

"Chill out. I'm not making fun of you. I'm gonna help, remember? Here give me the fifty bucks, then we'll get started." Rachel was apprehensive and Puck could tell. "I'm not going to rip you off. Finn's my boy and I wouldn't do that to him." Rachel handed him the fifty dollar bill from her pocket. He snatched it and put it in one of his dresser drawers. "The only way you can get better is to practice." The corner of his mouth turned up a bit. Rachel looked confused. "Just pretend I'm Finn." He unzipped his jeans and Rachel looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What? You want me to practice on _you_?" She felt like she just got punched in the stomach.

"Yeah. It won't bother me if you mess up... because you're paying me. And I've had plenty of blowjobs before so I can tell you what works and what doesn't. This is totally professional." He unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He had on tight briefs, and Rachel could see Puck's bulge. She blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, Berry." He smiled, and stepped to her. "I'll walk you through it. Just go about it as you usually would and if you make any mistakes, I'll tell you what you're doing wrong. If you do something right, I'll let you know." Rachel still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why are you being so _nice_ to me?" She finally said.

"Because you're paying me. Now come on, you want to learn, right?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be Finn and you be you." She took a deep breath, got off the bed and knelt down in front of Puck. She pulled down his briefs, looking him in the eye. She admired his length for a few seconds, and shoved him in her mouth, her teeth scraping him a little. "Whoa! Ow, whoa! Hold it." She removed him from her mouth, and she leaned back.

"What? What did I do?" She thought she was doing okay, she'd only just started. He sighed loudly.

"You're going to need a lot more help than I thought." He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 6:55. Finn would be here soon. He was kind of hoping that he'd get to demonstrate on him (in a totally not gay way. Nope, definitely not gay.), so this was the perfect opportunity. He looked down at Rachel as he tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled on his jeans. She looked upset. "Look, Ber- Rachel. There is nothing wrong with not being good at giving blowjobs. If it makes you feel better, Santana was terrible at it her first time." He smiled at her. She looked hopeful. "Finn will be here soon, and everything will be okay."

"Wait – Finn's coming? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I'm going to show you what to do." Rachel was confused, but she didn't question him. She didn't want to make him mad; he was helping her after all.

Finn let himself into Puck's house. He knew he was welcome and didn't feel the need to ring the bell. He walked the familiar path to his bed room. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rachel, still kneeling on his floor.

"Rachel, what the fuck?" Rachel's eyes shot up. Puck quickly stepped to Finn, so he didn't do anything ridiculous.

"Dude, chill. I told her to come here. I'm going to help both of you at the same time." Puck was dead serious, and if this was going to work, he'd have to give orders. "Okay, Rachel, sit on that chair." He said and pointed to the bean bag chair in the corner of his bedroom. She did. Puck took a deep breath. He was nervous, but he was getting paid, and he needed practice if he was going to expand his market. "Finn, just follow my lead. Rachel, watch carefully." Finn and Rachel both nodded their heads. Puck was liking being in control like this. He smirked and stepped closer to Finn.

He was kind of nervous, and he knew Finn was nervous. He took the back of Finn's neck in his hand and pulled his face towards his own. Their lips crashed together in a close-mouthed kiss that went straight to Puck's dick. Apparently Finn wanted it too, and he moaned into Puck's mouth. The Mohawk –clad boy took this opportunity to run his tongue along the inside of Finn's mouth. Finn accepted it and deepened the kiss, putting his hands on Puck's face. Both boys didn't know how much they wanted this – it was aggressive, passionate, rough, and they wanted _more_. Puck pulled the other boy's shirt up over his head, and threw it in Rachel's direction. He kissed Finn again, smiling into it. Puck kissed down the tall jock's jaw and placed light kisses and small bights along his neck and collarbone. Finn wasn't toned and tanned like he was, but he appreciated his body before attacking it with his mouth. Puck was pleased to hear Finn's moans and sighs – he hoped Rachel was taking notes. Puck knelt down in front of Finn. This is it. Puck slowly undid the button on Finn's jeans, looking up at him, making eye contact. Finn blushed and Puck loved it. He unzipped them, and pulled them down to his ankles. He ran his fingers along the smooth skin above Finn's boxers. Then he pulled them down, exposing Finn's hard member. Puck felt proud that he did that all by himself; he figured that this is how girls felt when they were with him.

Even though Puck has never done this before, he has received enough blowjobs to know all of the things that get him to the edge. Puck took hold of Finn's dick and licked and sucked the head before taking him in his mouth. Finn isn't small – he's actually quite the opposite, so Puck was only able to take about two thirds of him. Puck hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head forward and back. Finn has a hold of the back of his Mohawk; he's moaning – and it's _loud. _

At this point, Rachel's sitting in Puck's beanbag chair, legs spread wide, hand up her plaid skirt and rubbing her clit. She didn't realize that two boys together would be this _hot._ She's breathing heavily and biting her lip so she doesn't moan out loud. Along with getting ridiculously turned on, she is paying attention to what Puck is doing, how he's going slow, taking the time to worship Finn and his body. This was _so_ worth fifty dollars. She made a mental note to make Puck some of her famous sugar cookies, as well.

Finn has never felt this good... in his life. Ever. Okay, except for that one time when his mom made that chocolate cake... but that doesn't count. This was amazing. He didn't even care that it was a dude's mouth on his dick. He also didn't care that it was his best friend's mouth. Finn was getting very close, and his breathing was fast and uneven. "Oh... Puck. Puck. _Puck_." He moaned, and came in Puck's mouth. Shit. Now Puck was going to be so mad at him for coming so soon (he'd probably take away his man card) and for coming in his mouth. But then, Puck swallows it. If that wasn't about the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was. Puck wiped off his mouth and stood up. Finn stood there for a little, in shock. When he came-to, he realized he was still naked. He pulled his boxers and jeans up in one swift motion, quickly buttoning and zipping them. He scratched the back of his head.  
"Uhh... where's my shirt?" He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Rachel, who now has her eyes closed, head thrown back and her hand still up her skirt. His jaw drops and he hits Puck in the arm.

Puck looks at him, "Now it's your turn for the lesson." He says with a smirk and motions for Finn to sit on his bed.

Puck walks over to Rachel, and sits with her on the beanbag. She opens her eyes, and quickly closes them. He moves in front of her, and removes her hand, and puts her two fingers in his mouth. She doesn't hold it back her moan this time, because _Oh my God, that was hot._ He removes her fingers and begins to kiss her neck. Yeah, he completely loathes the girl, but Finn was his boy and whatever Finn needed help with, he'd help him. He reaches for the hem of her skirt, and pulls it up, then pulls her underwear down around her ankles. He begins to rub her clit with his thumb, teasing her slit with his middle finger.

"Please. More." She moans, and he pulls away from her neck. He slides his body down a little farther, and spreads Rachel open with his left pointer finger and thumb. He kisses her clit, and she lets out a long moan. He flicks his tongue over her clit a few times, and pushes a finger into her. She's breathing heavy now, and Puck smiles as he nips at her a bit. He adds another finger, and she's grinding her hips now, and he knows she's almost there.  
"Yes. Right there, Puck. Yes." She says between breathing. Puck is finger fucking her faster, sucking harder, and she yells and arches her back. She slumps back in the beanbag chair and closes her eyes. Puck removes his fingers and wipes them on her skirt. He stands up – it's a little difficult, because his dick is still hard, and no one's taking care of him.

Finn is just sitting on Puck's bed, eyes wide. He's never heard Rachel sound like that. He wanted to badly to be the one to make her make those noises. He quickly got up, and walked over to Rachel.

"C'mon Rach, we're going to my house." He said, grabbing her hand.

"What? Okay?" She said, shaking her hand free so she could pull her underpants up. She stood from the beanbag chair and smoothed her skirt out. "Thank you, Noah. I appreciate it." She said with a smile, and walked out of Puck's bed room.

"Yeah, whatever." Puck said, angry that no one was getting him off. At least he made fifty bucks.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Finn said, and gave him a man-hug.

Puck whispered into his ear, "Next time, I can teach you how to give a blowjob."

* * *

**Please review!  
If you have a prompt that you think I'd be good at filling, let me know! I love getting inspiration!**

**-NB.**


End file.
